Are You Okay?
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: The story of Germany, Japan and Prussia. There is an alternative ending, and I for one, in some ways, prefer the alternative ending. Rated M for sex, sexual content and mentions of past rape. (The lemon parts are not rape, though.) Yaoi/Boys Love. GermanyxJapan. In this, Germany tops and bottoms, although when he tops it's not in full detail. Mentioned AusxSwiss, Germancest, Gerpan
1. The Beginning

"Ludwig...I don't know why you're so afraid of sex. I've tried to get you out of your shell, but...I don't know. As an older Bruder Es ist mein job to care for you." Prussia's voice was quiet yet somehow demanding in that weird sweet protective way that the German people tend to have.

"Listen...I just don't vant to talk about it, okay? It's not that big of a deal. It's a very common fear." Germany didn't make eye contact, he couldn't when his brother was talking about such a...a dirty subject.

"Amongst rape victims and harassment victims!" His voice was sudden and loud, emphasizing his outburst. "Bruder...I wasn't alive for a long part of your life. Don't tell me something happened to you because I wasn't around!" Prussia's red eyes tried to make eye contact, but Germany refused. "I'm serious, tell me! Ludwig!"

Germany's voice was a low mumble, a sound that could only be described by the words "true guilt." It was shy, ashamed and tired. Germany had wise eyes that had seen the world, perhaps too much of the world. "It vasn't your fault. Besides, you vere alive during that time."

"West! Something really did happen, didn't it? Who? When? Where? Whoever hurt my brother will rue the day they did so!" Prussia stood immediately, frustrated and angry with the person who hurt his brother, and in fact, angry with the entire world for something he barely knew about. "It wasn't Britain, was it? Or France, dear lord, it wasn't one of my friends, was it? Oh, I should've known those bastards would've done something!" Prussia ran a shaky hand through his white hair. "I should never trust people like I do, you never know when they'll go and harass your little brother! Oh, West, who was it?"

"Prussia...It was during the Second Vorld Var. In the house ve lived in...in his office." Germany's lip trembled as he spoke, his face threatening to let a tear go but he refused.

"In...our boss's office? Ludwig, oh, Ludwig! Who? Don't tell me it was him! What exactly did he do to you?"

"Prussia, please, forget about it..." Germany could barely speak.

"What did he do to you?!" Prussia was more stern now, terrified for his brother's well-being and safety.

"He..." Germany looked away, tears of shame in his eyes. "He accused me of being a covard, he called me a Jew-sympathizer. He...He bent me over his desk, and..." Germany covered his eyes with a hand, looking shameful and guilty. He couldn't speak, anymore, even if he wanted to, and he certainly did not.

"Ludwig! Oh, Ludwig! You don't deserve that, nobody deserves that!" Prussia held Germany in his arms, petting his younger brother's hair comfortingly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why? You didn't think I would judge you, did you?"

Germany trembled in his brother's arms, crying into Prussia's shoulder. "Bruder...I...I vas scared." Germany gulped. "Scared of other people, of the evil and pover everybody can possess, that they do possess. Bruder...Bruder..."

"Ludwig, shh...It's alright. You're alright now. I love you, I'm not going to hurt you, nobody's going to hurt you. It's okay, Bruder. I love you." Prussia held his brother tighter. In his mind, he knew he had to do something. He had to help his brother, make sure that his brother was alright and cared for and loved. He needed to make sure his brother felt safe.

Prussia tangled his slim fingers into the gelled back blonde hair as Germany cried harder. "You're okay. I love you. You're okay...It's okay, it's just alright."


	2. Ich Liebe Dich, Bruder (Lemon)

"West? Could you come into the living room for a second?" Prussia called out to Germany, who was in his office.

"Hm? I'm not in the mood for any of your games, I'm busy."

"West! It'll just take a second! I can't figure out the TV! What the hell is an input?"

"Seriously? You vere an empire!" Germany stood, walking into the living room. But Prussia wasn't near the TV, no, he was right in front of Germany.

"West. You really think I'm that stupid? I know that TV better than you do." Prussia smiled.

"Prussia, vhat do you v-" Germany was cut off by Prussia kissing him. Germany tried to squirm and push away, but Prussia was very strong. Germany finally pulled away. "Prussia, vhat the hell do you think you are doing?!" Germany tried to squirm out of Prussia arms. "Prussia! Bruder, stop!"

"West, it's alright. It's just a kiss, that's all. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You can say no and I'll stop immediately." Prussia's voice was soft and calmed, yet blunt and quiet.

Germany stared at him, as if understanding somewhat. "But...vhy did you...? You're...my brother and...don't you think that vas a bit too intimate for a brother?"

"Ludwig. You don't trust many people and I want to change that. I want you to realize, just at least realize that intimacy can be okay, it can be safe and there's no reason to worry, no reason at all. You trust me, don't you?"

"I..." Germany's eyes searched the room. "I do. I trust you. But...Gilbert, I'm not ready for this kind of thing..."

"We'll go slow, you know. Like I said, say no whenever you want to, whenever you need. I care for you, I don't want you hurt."

"I...Prussia, I'm not exactly...good at this sort of thing. I...I don't know vhat to do, I...Prussia..." Germany's blue eyes looked nervous.

"I'll lead you through it. We won't do anything...major. No penetration." Prussia looked kindly at his brother. "You'll be alright, I promise."

Germany nodded hesitantly. The two kissed, chastely at first. Prussia made eye contact as he reached a hand up Germany's shirt. Germany's breathing was hitched as he watched Prussia do so. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Germany nodded, putting a hand over Prussia's and leading the pale slim hand lower.

"Impatient, are you?" Prussia chuckled breathily. "If you rush it, it won't be enjoyable. I don't want you to rush it just to get it over with. You can tell me to stop any time you want. You control this, Ludwig."

Germany nodded. Their lips met again, passionately. Prussia moved his hand up higher, still making eye contact. Prussia gently rubbed at Germany's nipple, soliciting a quiet moan. "Mm...Ah, I'm sorry. I..." He looked incredibly embarrassed due to the sound he made.

"I'm the only one that will hear you, West. You can be as loud as you want." Prussia smiled, rubbing his nipple with more force. Germany gasped, letting out a slight moan. "You alright?" Prussia looked with sudden concern.

"Ahmm...I'm alright, I'm good. Ah...Gilbert..." Germany moaned, grinding his hips into Prussia's, then blushing incredibly.

Prussia smiled, looking at how embarrassed his little brother was. Slim nimble fingers carressed Germany's cheek, causing him to look up at the red eyes. "You're adorable, you are. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"Prussia..." Germany's voice was quiet and innocent, incredibly out of character for himself.

Prussia smiled, leading Germany to the couch. Prussia unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop to the ground. Germany blushed deeply. Prussia unzipped Germany's jeans as Germany watched Prussia's slim nimble fingers intently. Ever so often, Prussia would glance up to look at his brother's eyes to make sure that Germany was alright.

Germany removed his pants, revealing his boxers with a wet mark on them. Prussia grinned to himself. "My, you're really excited." Prussia slowly rubbed at Germany's erection through his boxers, causing Germany a soft moan. "I-I'm sorry, I should've asked permission first." Prussia looked worried and concerned. Suddenly, Germany kissed him passionately as if to tell Prussia that it's okay.

Prussia moaned softly into Germany's mouth. Before he knew it, they were both naked and rubbing against each other on the couch. Prussia was on top, nibbling and licking and kissing Germany's torso. Germany was moaning and squirming. "Nngh...Ah, Gilbert...Mmph...Ah! Gilbert..." Prussia made eye contact the entire time, making sure that his little brother was alright. Prussia's tongue slowly moved lower to Germany's happy trail, causing Germany to shiver and moan. Prussia gripped Germany's thigh as he moved even lower, licking the underside of Germany's erection, never breaking eye contact.

The eye contact just turned Germany on even more. "Ah...Mmm...Prussia...Ja..." Germany sighed with pleasure, arching his back and gripping the couch.

Prussia reached down, touching himself and moaning Germany's name. Prussia licked and lapped up the pre-cum, of course causing more to come out. Germany tangled his ivory fingers into Prussia's silver locks, moaning breathily. "Ungh...Prussia...Ah...Ja..." Germany let out a loud moan as Prussia's teeth scraped against the top, then his tongue pushed into the tip. "Ah! Ja, Gilbert!"

Prussia moaned into Germany's erection, licking underneath the head. Germany cried out lecherously with pleasure. Germany practically screamed in pleasure, tightening his grip on Prussia's hair. He bit his lip, trying daftly to hold back his moans and cries for pleasure.

"Es macht mich an, wenn du schreist." Prussia grinned, Germany's eyes widening. Germany moaned even louder, humping up, causing Prussia to chuckle breathily. "Ja, so..." Prussia paused to moan loudly. He tried to hold back his own cries of pleasure, but he was failing. "Du hast noch nicht genug, was?

"Mehr...Bitte, mehr! Mehr, bruder, mehr!" Germany cried out with ecstasy, humping again and again. He felt warmth bubbling up in his chest and stomach, and he cried out with more pleasure. "Ahnnn...Bruder! Ich...Ich...!"

"I love how you can't even speak English anymore. It's okay, you can come." Prussia rubbed Germany's thigh caringly. "It's really wet, you must be really close, hm?"

"Bruder! Gilbert!" Germany cried out right as Prussia pulled away, causing Germany to come onto his stomach, moaning and shivering. Prussia was pumping himself as fast as possible, now, moaning and crying out with pleasure, his breathing hitched.

"Ah...Ah! Ludwig, ah! Ja, ja, ja! Mein Gott, Ludwig~!" Prussia came into his hand violently. He grabbed a towel from the coffee table, wiping himself off, then Germany off. They sat their, unable to speak, just pant, for a while. Prussia was the first one to break the ice. "You alright?" Germany just nodded, exhausted. "It wasn't so bad, now was it? See? Sex is a good thing most of the time." Prussia smiled sweetly, holding Germany tightly. Germany smelled like gunpowder, 4711 and sex. It was amazing. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich...Ich liebe Dich, Bruder..." Germany mumbled before falling asleep in his cozy brother's arms.

* * *

><p>Bruder = Brother<p>

Ja = Yes

Es macht mich an, wenn du schreist. = It turns me on when you scream.

Ja, so... = That's right.

Du hast noch nicht genug, was? = That's not enough, is it?/You want more, don't you?

Mehr = More

Bitte = Please

Ich = I

Ich liebe Dich = I love you.


	3. That's Very Common In Hentai

Japan and Germany sat together at the bar. They were both tipsy, like they usually were. They both drank to forget their problems. "Japan...?" Germany looked concerned and ashamed.

"Hm? What is it, Doistu-san?" Japan's words were only slightly slurred, and as Germany knew, Japan shared everything when he was drunk. Then again, so did Germany.

"I had sex vith my brother. Several times, in fact." Germany's voice was blunt, and although it seemed emotionless, he was terrified, as if Japan would instantly be disgusted. Instead, Japan responded in a very stereotypical way.

"Oh, that's not too rare. That's very common in hentai, actuarry, arthough not too common in rear rife Japan." Japan then thought about what was just said. Japan had feelings for Germany, and extreme feelings at that. Germany had cared for him after WWII, and Japan had cared for him, too. "But...I thought you...were afraid of sex, Doitsu-san. Ever since, werr, that incident."

"I thought I vas afraid, too. In some vays I still am. But...he's been helping me...face my fear in an odd vay. It's not like ve like each other like that or anything. He's my bruder, my friend. I love him, but certainly not in a romantic vay. He's like...a brother vith benefits. Gott, this sounds fucked up." Germany's eyes had shame written all over them, and he looked up to Japan like a little boy. "I don't know. He's helped me a lot. Ve...Ve haven't done anything...kinky, or...anything...big or anything."

"You mean no penetration." Japan responded bluntly.

"Ja, exactly. It's just...I don't know. I feel...so vrong and so slutty. I've gotten to the point that I'd have sex vith my own bruder, it's veird and so, so vrong. Vhat have a become?" He paused, sighing. "If you vere to tell me ten years ago that I'd eventually be having sex vith my brother nearly daily then I'd think you vere crazy. But here I am. The slut who's had sex vith his own bruder."

"Doistu-san, it doesn't seem weird at arr. He's herping you with your fear. He's a very nice brother to do that." There was a pause. "You said nearry dairy. How rong has this been going on for?"

"About...a month and a half now. Gott, I'm veird."

"No. No you aren't. You're an amazing man." Their eyes met, and they realized that they hadn't looked at each other's eyes all too often. Germany realized that Japan's dark brown eyes may seem dull and lifeless at first, but they're always filled with emotion, and burning. Burning with something. Passion, was it? Japan realized how innocent Germany's eyes were. One second they could be stern, but behind the thick shield of harshness and strictness was several layers or weakness, innocence, and depression. He was a shy man deep down inside. There's this stereotype about German men, that they never actually make the first move in any relationship, friendship or more. Japan suddenly realized that every stereotype is based on a bit of fact to some degree.

A long moment of silence passed between the two as the eye contact slowly faded. They were both sad to see the eye contact leave, but they were also so, so relieved. Japan glanced away, blushing a lot and fidgeting and squirming in his seat, like he had a secret in his feet that he couldn't keep hidden for much longer.

"Japan, are you alright?" Germany was very curious, but also nervous and concerned.

What Japan said next was incredibly surprisingly blunt. "Doistu-san, I rabbu." Japan mentally slapped himself in the face for saying that. He hoped that Germany wouldn't understand with Japan's thick accent.

Germany paused for a while, understanding completely what he meant. "Kiku..."

Japan's face turned bright red at the sound of his human name. Such an intimate meaning the names had. It was only used when the person themselves, not the country is being spoken to. Germany was no longer talking to Japan, but he was truly talking to Kiku. Japan was no longer talking to a nation either, but a man named Ludwig. Japan glanced across the room, then down to his bamboo sandals. "R-Rudwig..."

Germany looked up, making eye contact with Japan for just a second. Before either one of them could speak, they were kissing. Neither one of them knew who initiated the kiss, just that they were kissing and they both loved it. Part of Germany feared that they were only kissing because they were both drunk, but he doubted that. At least, he hoped that wasn't the case. Both of their faces were bright red, embarrassed yet ecstatic. It was like a spark was just created, a chemical bond of sorts that they somehow hadn't realized earlier. Japan gently reached up, caressing Germany's cheek with as little strength and harshness as possible. Germany smiled into the kiss, running his fingers through Japan's hair. The hair, oh, the hair. It wasn't the white-person hair that Germany was used to, no, it was the beautiful silky Asian hair that he only had a few chances in his life to touch. Japan's other hand gently took Germany's collar and pulled him closer. Slowly, they both pulled away, making passionate eye contact.

"I...I...I love you too, Kiku."


	4. To Share a Room, Or To Not Share A Room

"You're going to the world meeting in Vaduz, right?" Prussia smiled. "Man, I didn't even know she had a capital."

"Yes, I am." German responded. "And vhy vouldn't she?"

"I don't know. She's so young and so small." Prussia grinned. "Good kid, though. She's real, real young."

"Liechtenstein's country is actually older than America's. She just ages slower than America." Germany responded, packing his bag.

"How long will you be gone, West?" Prussia asked.

"You're not coming vith?" Germany stopped packing, but then he realized; Of course Prussia isn't. He hasn't gone to a world meeting since The Fall of The Berlin Wall. He's just a micronation now, technically his name is The New Prussian Empire.

"Of course not, West."

"I'll be gone only a few days. Maybe a week and a half at max." Prussia said. "So, are you going to share the hotel room with anybody? It's so much cheaper if two people sleep in the same room and split the bill. What about Japan?"

"Japan...? Vhy Japan?"

"Why not Japan? You two are best friends. You lived with each other for twenty years in the past, why not half a week in modern day. He's done a lot for you, and you for him." Prussia paused. "Besides, I think he likes you." Prussia sat down on Germany's bed, picking at his cuticles.

"Vell, of course he does. Ve vere allies, and his culture has affected mine and mine has affected his."

"Nein, you idiot. I mean, he like likes you." Prussia grinned and Germany looked at Prussia confused. "I don't think that bar incident was just the alcohol talking, Ludwig."

"H-How do you know about the bar incident?" Germany looked shocked and thoroughly confused.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Kesesese~! You think you can hide things from your big bruder? C'mon, he's totally into you! Just make a move! A sober move, that is." Prussia snickered, playing with his Iron Cross on a chain around his neck. Prussia still kept his from WWI and WWII but Germany's was hidden way up in the attic to never be looked at again.

"Nein, he doesn't like me. Vhen he's drunk he flirts vith everybody, really." Germany sighed.

"West! You know for a fact that that's a lie. Seriously. Just suggest that you two could share a hotel room, just to economize. Please, you'll end up having a great time." Prussia grinned.

"Are you suggesting me and Japan to have sex?"

"I'm not suggesting anything." Prussia said matter-of-fact-ly. "You came up with that one yourself. But I agree. You two should have sex, really."

"I don't think either vone of us are ready for that."

Prussia laughed out loud. "Maybe you aren't, but you wouldn't believe how kinky he is. Back in his Ancient days, he was wild. Have you seen the sex toys he makes? Tenga! Tenga, dude, tenga. Beautiful inventions, really. But seriously, look at his hentai! Tentacles, cat humans, dog humans, inflating tits, gigantism, bukkake, dude! He's kinky, real kinky. I heard a rumor that he never bottoms."

"I don't know if I really vant that, then." Germany paused to think. "In fact, I don't vant that."

Prussia paused, suddenly get serious.. "I've also heard that he's a real passionate lover. He's kind, and sweet, and takes it slow until his partner is used to it. He's deflowered a lot of countries, but he does it so gently and lovingly. He's a really nice guy. Bruder...I don't trust a lot of people to be kind to you. I don't. There's a very small amount of people I trust with my baby brother. But Japan...Japan's one of those people I trust."

"Bruder...how do you know so much about Japan's sex life?" Germany cocked his head like a dog hearing a high-pitched sound.

"Well, let's just say that we've had some awesome fun in the past." Prussia grinned, but it faded. "Bruder, I'm not suggesting you go and have sex with him. That's a bonus." Prussia snickered. "But in all seriousness, I know you really like him, and I know that he likes you so much. Please, just talk to him, make a small move, do something. He's a good man, he is."

"Prussia...?"

"Hm?"

"I...I love him. I do. I love him." Germany sighed. "But he thinks of me as a friend."

"A friend?" Prussia snorted with laughter. "Yeah, a friend that he makes goo goo eyes over and dies to see you shirtless. Please, I've heard locker room stories from Italy. I've heard a lot of things from Italy. You didn't hear this from me, but Italy said that one night, Japan and him were talking and Japan just rambled and rambled about how he loved you and cared about you and wanted so to hug you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you go ask him now to share a hotel room with you." Prussia smiled.

"Alright. I vill."


	5. Airplane Kisu

And so, Japan agreed. Japan knew that it wasn't just for money or efficiency. Japan knew it was so that they could get closer, and Japan loved it.

"Doistu-san..." Japan said on the plane. They were seated next to each other, being best friends and all. It was practically like they were attached at the hip. America jokingly called their relationship a "bromance."

"Hm?" Germany glanced at Japan curiously, tilting his head as if he were a dog in that absolutely adorably way. Japan had gotten used to that mannerism. He used to find it a bit...weird, but he later learned to see it's true cuteness.

Japan set a delicate hand on Germany's large masculine hand, tangling their fingers together. Germany's face was tinted with pink, but he smiled sweetly. Their lips met again, but this time Germany knew who initiated it. He initiated, himself. Japan kissed back luckily, holding onto Germany's collar. Germany smiled, pulling his fingers into that soft black hair. His hair was like an angel wove a scarf of gold and silk, and Japan's hair is what it created.

Japan made sure to keep his hands high, his other hand running through the gelled back blonde hair. The outside was hard, just the outside, but the inside was soft and smooth and beautiful, untouched by the gel. Germany's other hand held Japan close to him, well, as close as the seats of the airplane would allow, by gripping Japan's middle back. Although Germany held tightly to Japan, he was careful and tenderly touched him, knowing the amount of burn scars Japan had. Germany hadn't seen Japan shirtless since The Bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, so he didn't know how well the scars had healed, but he sure as hell remembered seeing and smelling the charred black skin. It was an image, a terrible, terrible scene that was etched into Germany's mind.

Japan pulled Germany closer to him, holding him as if he would fly away without Japan keeping him tight to his chest. Their kissing was purely chaste, yet incredibly passionate and fiery, leaving a fire in their heart even once they pulled away for air.

"Rudwig...What I said when I was drunk. It...It was true, Rudwig. I ruv you. I rearry do. That wasn't just the arcohor tarking, it wasn't. I ruv you." His eyes sparked with energy and love.

"I love you, too. I...I love you a lot, Kiku. I do." They pulled each other back in to continue kissing. Neither one of them was the type for PDA, especially in front of other countries that would gossip and talk (especially America), but something, came to life when they kissed, a chemical bond, two strong magnets pushed together, the relationship between the sun and the earth. Something happened when they kissed that was new and exciting.

America nudged England's arm, gesturing slightly to Germany and Japan. Although the love was chaste, it certainly was something the two of them would almost never do in public.

"Hm? Oh, my..." England kept his voice low. "That's odd. But why would I care? I don't like either one of them, not at all."

"You old fart. Still, you care about World War II. Seriously, I'm friends with Japan, you have to forgive and never repeat. That's what us countries do." America looked sternly at England.

"Sure, maybe sometimes, but really, like you're one to talk."

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Germany?"

"Oh that Nazi drunkard, leading all the Jews to me during WWII. Sure, I didn't allow them access but it wasn't because they were Jewish. It was because they were German. Well, partially because they were Jewish." America paused, thinking about what he just said. "He's awful. A killer at the core, a savage."

"Oh, stop quoting Pocahontas, will you?"

"Yeah, shut it limey." America grinned.

"Idiot."

"Grumpasaurus."

"Child."

And their insults continued, all in good brotherly fun, of course. America was still wary of Germany, what power he could possess. He was terrified for Japan's sake.


	6. Come Back To Bed (Lime)

The first meeting ended, and just as Germany stood, Japan was right next to him. "Oh, Japan. I didn't see you there."

Japan looked up at Germany, smiling adorable. "Meet me at the hotel room in thirty minutes." Japan's voice was oddly breathy. Japan's voice was always low, but it seemed lower than usual. Germany was no idiot, he understood exactly what that meant.

Germany looked down at his shoes before looking back up at Japan, nodding. Japan grinned, then promptly left. Germany was blushing. Suddenly, a hand was set on his shoulder. Germany nearly jumped three feet in the air.

It was Austria. "Vell go on. You know you vant to have sex vith him."

"I don't know if I really should." Germany looked nervously to Austria.

"If you're not ready, you're not ready. But trust me, I'm your neighbor, I've heard you and Prussia have sex nearly every night, I know full vell that you're no virgin. So go on. Vhat are you vaiting for? You know you vant him." Austria removed his hand from Germany's shoulder, looking up at Germany.

"Vhat if he goes too quickly or...I-I don't know." Germany's voice shook just as much as his hands did.

"Listen, I don't know vhat exactly happened to you, but I know you've had a fear of sex for a vhile. I'm sure that because Japan is so close to you, he knows that fear much better than I do. He'll be slow and gentle. Anybody vould, anybody vith morals vould take it slow vith you." Austria smiled weakly. "So go on. Have fun. You love him. I know you do. You love him so much. I'm not forcing you into this, you should never feel forced into sex but...I know a large part of you vants this so badly, vants Japan vith you in bed. So go on, go." Austria smiled. Germany looked at him weakly, before cracking a slight smile. "There you go. Now go out there and make love to him." Germany nodded, leaving.

The drive to the hotel was torturously long. Eventually, Germany arrived, practically running up the stairs, unlocking the door as fast as possible. He hesitated though, right before he opened the door. He slowly opened it, revealing a dark hotel room. Japan's voice was his only guide before his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh, what took you so rong? I thought I'd be sitting here on the bed forever, arr arrone." You could practically hear the grin in Japan's voice.

Germany was blushing incredibly, and his legs felt like jello. "Kiku..."

"Before we do anything, just terr me this: You want to do this, right? If you don't, we won't, no questions asked."

"Kiku, I vant this so much, I vant you so much." Germany blushed incredibly, covering his mouth with a hand. "I...I didn't mean to phrase it like I vas desperate."

Japan stood, and Germany was suddenly pinned against the bed. Germany's eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, and he realized that Japan was completely naked. He was averagely endowed, and he was thin and covered with burn and knife scars. His burn scars had healed a lot since that awful incident, but they were still there, definitely. His skin was risen in some areas, pink and parts, black, but mainly his skin was pale white. His skin was anything but virgin skin, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It made Germany smile to see that Japan's skin wasn't pure black and charred anymore, but mainly skin-colored or pink or red. Only a few parts were black, and it was more like a charcoal than a black.

"Kiku, I love you..." Germany said, but he gulped with nervousness.

"It's arright, shh...We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I ruv you too, I rearry do. I want you to be safe and to feer safe." Japan whispered into Germany's ear.

Germany nodded, kissing Japan's cheek. Japan caressed Germany's cheek, pulling him into a passionate yet tender kiss. Germany smiled, holding Japan's body very close to his, so close that he could hear and feel Japan's heartbeat. Germany smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Japan's tongue inside.

"Rudwig...?" Japan didn't bother with honorifics.

"Hm?" Again, he cocked his head as if he were a dog, causing Japan's lips to curl into an almost sadistic grin.

"I think that you're wearing too much crothing, you know that?"

* * *

><p>"They're having sex in the next room." Austria turned to Switzerland. Austria grinned to himself. "I knew it. I told him to go out there are get laid, and now he is. Good for him."<p>

"Austria..." Switzerland whined, something only Austria had heard.

"I mean, vow. Vith Japan." Austria pressed his ear against the wall.

Suddenly, a cry of pleasure was heard through the wall. "Ungh! Kiku, ja!"

Austria grinned a mile wide. "So that's Japan's human name. Kiku. It's a nice name, really. Means chrysanthemum." Austria's breath was heavy.

"Ich...Ich liebe dich! Ja, Kiku! Ah, hah, Kiku!"

"Ah, ha-a-ah! Ai...Aishiteru, Rudwig!"

Austria grinned. "He says Ludwig with the heaviest Japanese accent, it's amazing"

"Why are you listening in on them?" Switzerland asked from the bed.

"Because Japan used to listen in on me a vhile back. I knew he vas, and I knew Hungary vas to, so I vas just louder." Austria grinned sadistically.

"Roderich..." Switzerland whined.

The sudden use of his human name made Austria whip his head around, seeing the squirming Swiss man handcuffed to the bed. "Roderich, just come back to bed...please..." Switzerland very rarely would put on such a show, only for Austria and only for special occasions would he ever act so submissive. "Please...Nn...Roderich..."

"Alright, alright." Austria grinned, grabbing his conductor's stick, moving it along Switzerland's jawline. "You don't have to be so impatient."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I didn't write out the details, didn't get graphic. However, for the last chapter, like I normally do, will be a lemon. However, it will not be a bonus lemon. It will be relevant to the story and the final chapter will be the conclusion. Reviews are absolutely loved! Yes! And requests will be taken into consideration. Thanks.<p>

~Alpha


	7. The Threeway

"Really? Dude. Was Japan topping or bottoming?" America grinned, sitting on the hotel bed talking to Austria over the phone like a teenage girl.

"I don't know for sure, but it sounded like he vas bottoming." Austria lay on his back in the middle of the floor, playing with the cord of his phone.

"For real?! He never bottoms! That's so weird, normally he's the most dominant seme the world has ever known!" Japan's culture influence had taught America Japanese slang, like seme, uke, or doujinshi. "Like, that dude is kinky!"

"How do you know that?" You could hear the grin in Austria's voice. He was like a middle school girl, really.

"Well, come on, we've had some fun before. But why would he bottom this time? He's like, the craziest sadist the world has ever known." America was clearly curious, and very interested in the juicy, gooey gossip. "For him, it's always ropes and cock rings and vibrators and Tenga. Genius invention, the Tenga, by the way. It's like he took a Fleshlight and made it so much better." America paused, realizing what he just said. "The point is, this guy is super kinky. He likes tentacles and bukkake and being tied up to the ceiling and morph suits!"

"Maybe he vanted to try something new. Something...less bondage and hentai and more...normal making love. Something more romantic and caring. Germany does have a fear of sex, mind you. Japan cares for him a lot." Austria decided.

"No, no...He'd never do that. Wait, did Germany lose his virginity to Japan?" America's voice was loud, so he didn't realize when Hungary had entered the phone call.

"Of course not. Every night I vould hear Germany having sex vith Prussia. Now I get to hear him have sex vith Japan. I don't even live that close to Germany and my hotel room is across the hall from his. Boy, can that man shout." Hungary giggled.

"Oh trust me, I know, I'm right below him." America sighed.

"I've got you both beat, I'm right next to him." Austria stretched like a cat, cracking his back.

"Igen, but it's okay because you're too busy vith Svitzerland to notice." Hungary said suddenly, almost a bit of spite in her voice. America instantly fell silent, realizing that this was a couple argument and that he shouldn't get involved. He also had no idea that Austria liked men, or if Hungary was just being angry and saying illogical things.

"H-Hey! That's supposed to be a secret. How did you know? Ve vere trying to be as quiet as possible." Austria sounded like a little boy caught stealing candy. His voice cracked like he was fifteen.

"I'm not stupid, Austria, I've known that you vere gay since the day ve met, I only married you out of convenience." You could practically hear the eye roll from Hungary.

There was a beat of silence as Austria's realization and anger built up. "Then vhy did you insist that ve have sex!? I dreaded each time ve vould have sex, knowing it vould take me forever to finish because I don't like vomen!"

"To make you feel like I didn't know, Roderich." Hungary paused for a beat. "I'm sorry. I really am. There's no need to hide your sexuality anymore."

"Listen, you never know vhat this vorld vill come to again. That's vhy I also hide my religion." Austria grumbled. He had tears in his eyes, and his voice was cracking and shaking because of it. He hated people to know that he was crying, or upset, even, but he couldn't hold back. He was furious with Hungary yet, he wanted to cry on her shoulder and shake and sob.

America hesitated before finally joining back in. "You're Jewish, aren't you...? I should've known, it was right in front of my eyes."

"Please, please don't tell anybody else!" Austria seemed to panic. "R-Really, please! I'll do anything, please!"

"Seriously, dude. I won't or anything but I doubt Germany will repeat something like that. I'm not saying I like Germany, but I'm saying that there's no way in hell he's targeting the Jews again." America was about 98% sure about what he was saying. But the small 2% of him was terrified, and like Austria, internally crying. "I mean...he feels to guilty to do something about the Jews again. Maybe about others, but not Jews."

"But vho says another country von't?" There was a deep inhale, making it even more obvious that Austria was crying.

Both America and Hungary paused at that sentence, as Austria brought up a huge point. Jews have been kicked out of nearly every country they've ever tried to go to, for absolutely no reason. It's a perfectly fine religion. "Austria..." Hungary's voice was quiet.

All of them paused for a very long time, the only sound being Austria's soft sobs. All three of them had wondered if the other two were still on the line, but were too awkward to ask. "Austria...I..." America didn't know what to say. It was true that during WWII, he refused most European Jews to enter his country. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I've done awful things, I know I have. And it's true yes, I used to be an Anti-Semit."

"America..." Austria's voice was barely audible, and although he didn't directly say it, it was clear that he forgave America to some degree.

"I...I'm going to go to bed now. It's late." Hungary seemed to whisper into the phone. "Good night."

"I...I should get going, too...Bye." And with that, they all turned off the phone at once. They also all silently cried themselves to sleep that night, for reasons not fully known by either one of them.

* * *

><p>Igen = Yes (Hungarian)<p> 


	8. Senpai!

"I mean, I don't particularly care or anything, but good for him, you know?" England shrugged. "I'm happy for him, it's just...you know? I don't care about him, why should I care about such a man, you know?" He sighed. "But yes, I think it's good that he's coming out of his shell, you know?" England was talking to America, who just stood there like a blank wall. It was hard to tell if there was shock or hurt or anger, or if it was a more positive type of surprise, like he was glad for Germany. In fact, maybe he wasn't even thinking about Germany but instead what he was going to have for lunch. Maybe he was thinking about what Germany did, but he wasn't thinking of Germany, instead, he was thinking of Japan. This idea was proven by America's next words.

"Japan...really does love him, doesn't he?" His voice cracked, and it was the third time ever that England had seen America's heart break, and his icy cool eyes shatter. The first two being The American Revolutionary War and the second being 9/11. England was positive that America had been devastated by other things, but he had always tried to keep it hidden. It was almost pathetic to America like this.

"He's...He's had sex. That's like, totally amazing. It seems that like, just few days ago he was like, terrified to even be touched on like, the shoulder or whatever." Poland smiled. Despite his Valley Girl accent making him sound a whole lot less serious, he was completely genuine and very happy for Germany. Despite what Germany had done to him and his people in the past, the fact was that they were countries. Countries do what they have to do. They forgive and never repeat.

"He's still afraid to be touched on the shoulder. You have to make eye contact vith him first, and know him vell. He doesn't really trust people, but he has to trust you more than others." Austria nodded to himself as he spoke. He sighed, speaking to himself. "I vish he vould trust people." Austria sighed. "I mean...That poor man. He's been through a lot. At least things are seeming to get better."

"He's still scared of vomen." Liechtenstein replied sadly to Austria, although she had known that he was merely talking to himself.

"And Austrians, mind you. Sure, he obviously knows that I'm much, much better than that man, but still, he doesn't trust soldiers and leaders from my home." Austria sighed. "I don't blame him. Who vould trust my people after vhat had happened?"

"What do I care about what that asshole did with Germany? Why should I care? I don't, that's what. I really, really don't. So stop assuming I do, because I don't care about Japan!" China insisted as Taiwan looked at him with pity, yet still kind of hating his guts like the rest of China's relatives. "I don't care about what he does, I don't! Why should I bother protecting some man that refused to be my brother? He's not my brother anymore, he's not! He's not I tell you, Taiwan, he's not!" China had tears in his eyes, clearly being overprotective of his brother but also clearly not wanting to admit it. "I don't care about Japan, he not my brother anymore! He's not, he's not!"

Greece looked slightly saddened. Greece was a sex addict, although a very polite and caring one contrary to stereotypes. Japan was one of his favorite partners, due to the kinkiness, and the sweetness of Japan. Greece knew that Japan would never have sexual relations with one man, then turn around and do the same with another guy. It just wasn't the type of man that Japan was. That being said, Greece knew that he probably wouldn't have sex with Japan for a very, very long time, if ever again. Of course Greece was happy for the both of them.

_Japan's a great man. I love him. But that doesn't matter, it doesn't. We're friends, just friends, it seems. All we ever were was friends. We just have to be friends. I think it'll be much harder for me than it is for him. Oh, it's things like this that make me think that Hegesias had a great point when he said that the goal of life was avoidance of pain and sorrow and that happiness is impossible to achieve. But that's being overdramatic. I shouldn't be like that. _

Canada didn't speak or gossip. He figured that Germany and Japan's sex life was absolutely none of his business. Although, he didn't silently listen. It was interesting how rumors quickly mutated like some sort of plague. At first it was that the two had sex last night, then the rumor mutated that they had kinky bondage sex which Canada seriously doubted Germany would do. Then again, nobody knew that Canada was wearing his red leather bondage under his suit from last night.

Bulgaria sat in his chair. The unnoticed character, the unnoticed man, the unnoticed country. Half the world doesn't even care about his country or really truly know where it is. If not, more than half the world. He was unnoticed despite how much he tried. And Germany was his favorite, the man he had been loyal to ever since the day he met him. All he ever wanted was for senpai to notice him! And how could senpai notice him when senpai was too busy with Japan?

_Germany-senpai, notice me! I love you, I've always loved you! I was on your side during The Second World War. Notice me, senpai! Senpai, notice me! Germany-senpai! What do I have to do? Do I have to be cuter? Maybe I need to be more vivid and bright. I shall dye my hair green tonight! That will get senpai to finally notice me! It will, right...? Oh, I'm hopeless. Even if senpai does notice me, he wouldn't like me, not me. He likes Japan._

Spain literally just sat their poking Romano until Romano finally noticed him. "Ay, tomato bastard!" The two were clearly completely oblivious to the rumors being spread around the meeting room like wild fire. "Bastard, stop poking me, dammit!" Spain simply reacted with a simple "Ufososo~!" before pinching Romano's cheeks and kissing the man quickly and chastely.

Russia didn't care, but at the same time he did. Strong relationships were his enemy in his plan to conquer more land. He was power hungry, begging for more and more land. America already warned him about touching The Baltic States, but Russia didn't care. He just wanted more land from both Europe and Asia, and Japan and Germany forming a better relationship was the last thing he wanted.

Italy smiled, but his eyes disagreed with his mouth. He clenched his fists tightly, as if that alone would hold in the tears threatening to fall. No, he couldn't cry. It was his job to be the happy country, to be the country that cheered everybody up. That's what everybody thought of him as.

_I'm happy Germany's happy. That's what matters in the end. I've always wanted him just to be happy, that all I've ever wanted. So why does it hurt so badly when I see he's happy and feels warms and safe? Dios, I'm so stupid! Oh, I'm sorry Lord, for taking your name in vain._

The whole meeting room fell quiet when Germany and Japan walked in, but quickly livened up as they pretended they weren't just talking about the two. The meeting begun like usual, and ended like usual. However, something was different in the atmosphere and Japan and Germany had no idea, both naive and innocent. Well, to some degree.

* * *

><p>Yeah...it gets super duper intense next chapter. Reviews are loved so so much! Love you guy all so much for reading. This is one of the fastest stories I've written, and it's moving right along. So tell me, do you want a sad or happy ending? I might do an alternate sad ending for you emo kids out there. :3 Or if you're like me and just like a sad ending.<p>

~Alpha


	9. A More Professional Situation

"China, terr me the truth." Japan had pinned China to the wall in the corridor outside the meeting room. "Have the countries been spreading rumors about me and Germany?" This question was more or less useless, because Japan already knew the answer, but it was used like a intimidation tactic: The thunder before the lightning.

"Japan, just to let you know, I did nothing, aru." China's eyes were a wide amber color. They shivered with a slight fear, although with some sort of hurt, as if simply looking at the man who used to be his brother could break him down so easily.

"That's not what I asked. Answer me question!" China smiled, knowing how strong Japan was, but having had seen him stronger, he was not too intimidated as before. In fact he wasn't, not one bit.

"Why should I? Besides, you never called me your brother, aru." Being the person China was, he decided to bring in any chance to be called a brother.

"Is this what this is about? You're some ronery fuck that just wants attention?!" Japan's hands were trembling.

"Say it, and I'll give you all the information I know." China grinned evilly.

Japan sighed, knowing he'd have to give in. "O-O..."

"Say it." China's voice was sudden and firm.

"You're as bad as Norway is to Icerand!" Although Japan had China pinned against a wall, he was clearly the weak one in this situation.

"Say it, Japan." China grinned even more. He looked like The Cheshire Cat. Japan just wished that, like The Cheshire Cat, China's head would pop off. Of course, that's not how that worked. Japan furrowed his brow at China. He really was as stubborn as an ox.

"O-O...On..." He faltered, hesitating before saying it.

"Come on. Say it."

"Onii-chan."

"Good, good, aru."

"Now terr me arr you know! Before the meeting begins wourd be nice." Japan's voice was a low growl, something most of the countries had not heard before. Only China and America had heard the true anger in his voice, although China had a hunch that the other countries would soon feel the wrath of Kiku.

"Fine, fine. Yes, there have been rumors. Sexual, of course, aru. Things like you two had sex two nights ago, that you...topped, aru." China paused, a bit disgusted by the idea of his brother-who-used-to-be doing such things. "That you two used whips and chains, and things."

"Nani!?" Japan looked redder in the face, both embarrassed and enraged. "That's crazy! Sure, we had sex, but it was nothing rike that, no! I didn't even top. Who spread these kind of rumors!?"

China paused before speaking. "Well...aru, they had good intention. They were happy for Germany, that he had sex and all, aru."

"Who!?"

"Austria. And America...and Hungary, aru." China spoke quietly, as if he were in an interrogation room and finally admitted that he had done the crime, although, for once, China was really completely innocent.

Japan suddenly let go of China, causing him to drop to the floor. "Brother!" China shouted. "Don't hurt anybody, please!" Japan turned his back, walking toward the meeting room. "Japan, they had good intentions, aru!" China scrambled to his feet, hurrying behind his shorter, yet very powerful brother. "Please, just hear me out. Don't hurt anybody, don't!"

Japan slammed the meeting door open, walking in. The room was still a kerfuffle of laughter and arguing and gossip. Japan walked to the front silently, only catching the attention of a few people. He then loudly slid a book from the table, (The Diary of Anne Frank, less importantly) across the table until it landed on the floor with a loud thud, catching the attention of the rest of the group. When minor chatter from Hungary and Poland continued, Japan slid another book across the table, it landing directly betwitched the two, this time, not falling onto the floor.

"I have heard that rumors have been spreading." Japan's voice became quiet, and faux-calm despite the fact that his face was reddened and he gripped the cloth of his kimono with extreme strength and fury, as if the kimono itself had hurt Germany in some way. "Germany and my sexuar rife are none of your business, quite frankry." Suddenly, he cried out the next sentence with true, powerful and terrifying anger while slamming a hand on the table. "I don't think some of you simpertons possibry comprehend that this is a man with a fear of sex that we're tarking about, here! Do you honestry think that spreading rumors rike midder schoor girrs is going to herp him?! Do you!?" Most of the countries had never seen Japan so angry. He paused to breathe, trying to calm himself down momentarily but clearly failing.

"I understand that some of you may have good intentions, some of you may be happy for him because he's overcoming his fear. However, we are in a professionar situation!" Japan slammed his hand into the meeting table once more. "We are countries, we are nations. We do not, under any circumstances, view each other as objects or as their sexuar status."

Japan paused once again, looking amongst the faces of the crowd. Some were concerned, some looked guilty, some bored, and some blank. "And that goes beyond just Germany. Why shourd any of you care if a country is a virgin or not, or if they're gay or straight, or if they're a sex addict, or if they have any fetishes? We are countries, not don't act rike humans, we don't. In severar ways, but a very prominent way we do not act rike humans is our sexuar rives. Countries tend to be oversexed, trying to make up for their rack of popuration. Arthough we are infertire, our instincts cause these things."

Japan noticed how wide-eyed America was. "Orientation, virginity, fetishes or addictions shourd not matter in a professionar situation, which we are obviously currentry in. I'm sick and tired of rumors being spread about other countries. I'm sick of it, I rearry trury am! Most of us know these things, because, ret's be serious, we've probabry arr srept with at reast six peoper in this room right now. Rumors spread and knowredge grows. We know too much about each other's sexuar rives, but that does not give us the right to sexuarry harass other countries. Do we understand?" Japan was furious, beyond furious. Most countries never thought that Japan could possibly show so much anger. Japan suddenly realized that Germany was standing in the doorway. "I..."

Germany nodded his silent thanks and an acknowledgement before taking his seat, although he was blushing with embarrassment.

Japan sighed. "Werr then, sharr we begin?"


	10. The Good Ending (Lemon)

After the meeting, as soon as the two got back to the apartment, they practically threw themselves against each other, bodies and teeth clashing. Japan pushed his uke onto the soft, cold sheets of the hotel bed, the two moaning and panting into each other's mouth.

"Germany, I ruv you so much." Their lips met once more, tongues pushing against each other, hips grinding together and moans harmonizing. They pulled and yanked at each other's clothing, until Japan's kimono and underwear was next to Germany's outfit. Japan was on top of Germany, biting and nibbling and licking at Germany's neck, determined to leave hickeys. Germany moaned, lolling his head back to give Japan more of his neck. Germany bit his lip, his hands buried deep in Japan's hair. Japan grabbed lube from the side table, making Germany look up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Germany...if you don't want to do this, prease say so."

"I do...I vant to. I vant this." Germany was blushing and tremulous, aching for Japan but also embarrassed and nervous.

Japan smiled, coating his fingers with lube. He leaned down, whispering in Germany's ear lovingly. "I'm going to put a finger in now."

Germany nodded, giving him permission to do so. Japan slowly pushed a finger in, causing Germany to grunt with the odd feeling. "Shh, it's arright." Japan slowly moved the finger around, before slipping in another, watching Germany's eyes the entire time. Germany's countenance had tightened, his jaw clenched but his eyes open, watching. His brow was furrowed, and there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you arright? Terr me if you want to stop, prease." Japan looked up nervously.

"I'm alright." Germany's breathing was hitched, and he tried to steady his breathing pattern. "Please...put another finger in."

Japan smiled softly. He pushed in a third, curling the fingers and twisting them. Germany moaned loudly while trying daftly to cover his sounds by biting his lip when Japan rubbed a certain spot.

"Ah, I found it, did I?" Japan smiled sweetly and caringly, rubbing that area and pushing against it. Germany moaned again, nodding, trying in vain to form real words, in any language possible, but he couldn't.

Japan slowly slipped his fingers out, lubricating himself. The sight of Japan rubbing himself and biting his lip, looking so concentrated and serious made Germany desperate. Japan looked to Germany, smiling sweetly. Japan leaned down, whispering passionately into Germany's ear. "I'm going to push in now. Is that arright?"

"Push in...Please..." Germany's eyes were desperate and needy.

Japan chuckled lecherously, slowly pushing into Germany, all while watching Germany's countenance. Japan let out a sexual sigh by mistake. Germany was so tight, and Japan couldn't help but grunt, showing his pleasure once more. Germany was trembling, shooting Japan back to reality. "You arright, Rudwig?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm okay." Germany grunted with the feeling of Japan in him. It was painful, very painful. Germany had tears in his eyes. Japan leaned down, kissing Germany's cheek, a hand wiping Germany's tears away.

"It's okay, Rudwig. It's okay, shh..." Japan smiled, whispering sweet nothings into Germany's ear until his uke seemed to calm down.

Japan looked into Germany's eyes, as if asking to continue. Germany nodded, gripping Japan's hair even tighter. Japan slowly began moving, grunting. "Hah...Germany..." Japan smiled adorably, kissing Germany on the cheek.

"Nn...Ahn...Ah..." Germany gulped back a loud moan as Japan rubbed against his prostate. Japan suddenly hit it directly while trying to find the perfect angle. Germany cried out with pleasure. "Ahnnnn! Kiku!" Germany grinded his hips, begging for more. Japan sped up, hitting Germany's prostate several times. "Nn! Ahn! Oh, ah!"

Japan cried out with pleasure. Although Germany was clearly ecstatic, Japan knew that he was going to come before Germany. He knew he had about thirty seconds to last. It was embarrassing, he just didn't have the stamina he used to. Words of love and passionate flew from his mouth and he buried his head into Germany's neck. A slender pale hand reached down, pumping and rubbing at Germany, hoping to help shorten the gap between the time of the two coming.

"Ah...Ah! Kiku!"

"Rudwig...Oh, Rudwig! Oh...Aishiteru! Rudwig!" Japan had that certain look in his eye, that sort of embarrassed and panicked look, yet filled with lust and love. Germany had seen this look before, and it meant only one thing: Japan was about to come. Germany wasn't really close, but it got him off by watching Japan tremble and moan.

"Ahn! Ah, ah, Rudwig! Oh, oh! Rudwig, I...!" Japan cried out with extreme pleasure, finally coming to his climax.

Germany panted and moaned, reaching down and pumping himself as Japan tried to catch his breath. Japan slowly pulled out, smiling as Germany rubbed at himself, crying out and moaning Japan's name. "Kiku! Oh, mein Gott, Kiku!" Germany thrusted into his hand, biting his lip. "Ahhhhnnn! Kiku~!" His moans were like music as he came into his hand and on his chest. Germany panted, incredibly tired. Japan smiled, grabbing a hotel towel and silently apologizing to the hotel's laundry staff while cleaning himself and Germany with it.

The two fell asleep next to each other, whispering words of love.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! This is the end, but I have an alternate ending. I honestly prefer the alternate ending, but it's kind of sad. It's going to be posted 915/14 anywhere from four to five in Central time. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that it was kind of more of a serious topic, and although it was about sex and opinions on sex, there were only two lemon chapters and one lime. I hope you guys like it, because I worked really hard on it.


	11. The Bad Ending

"Pull out. Now." Germany demanded. Japan immediately did as told, looking worriedly to Germany.

Germany sat up. "I...I can't do this." Germany had tears in his eyes that gently fell down his cheeks. "I..I can't...I'm sorry..."

"Germany...I'm sorry, I shourdn't have pushed you into doing something you didn't want to do." Japan desperately wanted to hug Germany, and to tell him that it was alright, but that was clearly the last thing Germany wanted. Japan grabbed his smart phone, frantically texting Prussia.

Japan: Prussia, what do I do? Germany and I were having sex and...he asked to stop and now he's just crying, mumbling German. Help, please!

Prussia: Get both of you dressed and get Norway right away. He knows everything there is to know about mental health. Don't let Germany out of your sight for anything.

Japan looked at his phone, immediately doing as told. "Germany, get dressed." The two got dressed as quick as possible, and Germany curled into a ball, sobbing.

Japan texted Norway.

Japan: Norway, I don't know what to do. I think Germany is having a flashback. We were having sex and, he told me to stop and now he's just sobbing hysterically, speaking in German. Please, our hotel room is C203. Please, help.

Within a matter of seconds Norway responded, despite the fact it was one in the morning now.

Norway: I'm on my way. Don't let him out of your sight, don't.

Japan panickly ran a hand through his hair, frantically thinking of ideas of what to do. "Germany...Germany, are out okay?"

"Nein, Fuhrer...Nein...Nicht tun..." Germany whimpered into his knees. Norway instantly opened their hotel room. Norway's hair was tousled and unneat. His eyes were concerned, yet he was obviously trying to stay calm. He quickly sat by Germany.

"Germany...are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Fuhrer...Nicht tun...Fuhrer...Nein..." Germany was tremulous and he could barely breathe.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm Norway, see? It's me. Your fuhrer isn't here anymore, he's gone, he's dead. Remember? After the war he shot himself, remember? It's okay, it's 2014. We're in Vaduz, in a hotel." Norway's voice was incredibly calming, something you could fall asleep to.

"Look at me." Norway lifted Germany's chin, so that Germany was looking up at Norway. "See, I'm Norway. Where are we, Germany?"

"V...Vaduz."

"Yes, yes. And what year is it?"

"2014..."

"Yes, it is. See? It's okay. You're okay now, Germany. You're okay." Norway smiled sweetly, brushing Germany's hair from his pale, reddened face and wiping away a tear from Germany's cheek.

Japan's phone binged.

Prussia: Is he alright? How is he? Is Norway there?

Japan: Yes, Norway's here. Germany seems to be better, Norway has everything under control.

Prussia: Oh, thank Gott for that nation. Thank you, Japan.

Japan: Me?

Prussia: Without you wanting to help Germany and make sure he was okay, he may have just killed himself or wandered into the streets and gotten hit by a car or something. If he had had sex with some random person, he wouldn't be safe. You love him, don't you?

Japan: Yes, I do.

Prussia: I trust that you'll treat him well. You're one of the only people I trust for mein kleiner Bruder.


End file.
